


Identity Schmentity

by scrubmarine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, Sort Of, classic distraction technique, female officer doyle, hinted goldenvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubmarine/pseuds/scrubmarine
Summary: Barry's day is interrupted by an unexpected and dangerous guest.





	Identity Schmentity

When Barry had woken up this morning he had expected a typical day; he expected the usual crime scene analysis and paperwork backlog at work, dinner with Joe and Iris, and a few hours stopping petty crime as The Flash before heading back home, fully prepared to sleep-in the next morning on his day off.

 

Instead, Barry’s regularly scheduled routine was interrupted just before lunch time. 

 

There’d been someone at the door, Barry had heard them knock and by the time he’d turned away from his microscope they had already entered. It wasn’t someone Barry expected, like an officer or a detective come to badger him for lab results. Hell, it wasn’t even another CSI, rare though it did happen.

 

No, instead it’s- It’s Captain Cold.

 

He looks...It’s a good disguise. Barry wouldn’t recognise him passing in the street, let alone in the bullpen downstairs. Hell, he almost didn’t now. The disguise was simple, yet elegant, and perhaps that was the point. The man had traded in his signature blue parka for a heavy tan coat, long enough to cover the weapon subtly strapped to his hip, noticeable only if you’re looking for it. Dark jeans hugged his legs, clinging in all the right places, and a plain white button up pushed the look towards detective, rather than an ordinary civilian. Cold completed the look with a grey scarf, that worked to hide his distinct jaw line, a cream beret and glasses. If not for the cold gun, and those icy blue eyes framed as they were in black horned rims, Barry might not have recognised him.  

 

The second Barry places him, he freezes, and time slows down. For what feels like a minute, but in reality is barely even a second, Barry just stares, speechless.  _ Captain Cold _ was in his lab. Leonard Snart had figured out who he was. Barry didn’t know how but it was the only explanation for why the man stood before him now, cold gun in hand, essentially cornering him in his own lab. 

 

Barry could take the cold gun, disarming him in less than the blink of an eye, but Cold knows by now the Flash doesn't kill and sure, disarming him would take away his weapon, but that by no means would leave Cold unarmed. Besides, Barry knew Cold well enough to know he wasn’t an idiot - the man was too smart to fire the cold gun on the second-floor of a crowded police precinct, it was too loud and the only exit was down through the bullpen full of cops. 

 

Whatever Cold wanted was enough to make him run the risk of being caught -as little as that risk seemed based on how good his disguise was, but Barry didn’t care to find out. 

 

Barry was exposed. There was no reason for Captain Cold to visit Barry Allen unless he  _ knew _ his identity and nothing good could come from that. Maybe he could phase through the wall to make his escape - but no, that would cause too many questions, why would the Flash speed through the precinct without leaving a criminal behind? Despite what Cold seemed to think, the people Barry worked with were smart, they’d put two and two together eventually. There was a reason Barry left the precinct on foot before making his rounds or going to Star Labs.

 

Barry stares at Cold. He could grab some chemicals, a weapon maybe, and knock the man out but then what would he do with him? Wait until the graveyard shift where he could smuggle him out of the precinct with little attention? That was hours away and there was nowhere to hide an unconscious grown man in the meantime.

 

Barry huffs, fine. Neither he nor Cold had any available moves. They were at an impasse, he would have to hear the thief out. So Barry does the only thing he can do, he takes a breath and calms his panicked heart, the only movement he’s made since Cold walked into the room. The movement causes a brief spark of gold to flicker across his chest. Cold reacts, raising his gun at a snail’s pace thanks to the speed-force. 

 

And then it occurs to Barry -  he's not entirely without help. He twitches, body sparking again as he sneaks his hand into his pocket, thumb pressing the subtle, finger-scan panic button Cisco insisted on installing in everyone's phones after Caitlin’s unlucky encounter with the temperature themed villains. 

 

It only takes two more seconds, but it's more than enough for Cold to recognise it as a move towards  _ something _ and follow through on his threat.

 

"I don't think so,  _ Flash _ ." He strides forward and Barry instinctively steps backwards in response.

 

He keeps coming until he’s not even two feet away, backing Barry against the lab wall. Barry’s eyes are wide and Cold looks too smug for his liking. Everything feels charged, like time itself is waiting for the next move.

 

But then Barry hears it. Footsteps, and then, a shadow at the door.

 

Captain Cold is  _ not  _ going to be caught in Barry's lab, that's for sure.

 

Barry reacts, one hand goes to the back of Cold’s neck, the other to the cold gun. In a swift movement Barry pulls him forward; lips pressing against lips, the gun pushed down, scraping over and away from his stomach to rest pointed into the side of Barry's hip. Out of sight.

 

The door opens with a loud sound ( _ Please don't be Joe please don't be Joe _ ), and Cold- Snart-  _ Leonard? _ Barry really doesn’t know what he’s meant to call his nemesis when their lips are pressed together in a mockery of a kiss- stiffens, either at the sound or at his mind catching up to the fact that there are lips on his, a body against his, and a hand around his only defense. Barry can't tell, and honestly doesn't care as he pulls his lips away (and was that just a hint of reciprocated pressure or was he imagining things?) And tucks Snart's head against his neck - hiding his face -  before looking at the door as if caught in the act. 

 

It's not Joe, thank god for small blessings because there's no way Barry would have been able to explain this one away.

 

The woman at the door takes in the scene and blinks. Barry, no doubt already turning a brilliant shade of pink, blinks back. 

 

"Uhh, hey-" Barry fights a shiver as Snart's breath tickles against his neck, raising goosebumps in its wake. He swallows, "Doyle, wha- what do you need?"

 

Was that Snart smirking against his neck? 

 

"I was just-uh," she pauses, eyeing the scene in front of her. Barry's hand tightens against Snart's wrist as the gun surreptitiously shifts. The man in question retaliates, teeth nipping at the hinge of Barry's jaw, and  _ oh my god _ . Barry jumps, cheeks staining red as a squeak of surprise escapes his mouth. His other hand spasms against Snart’s shoulder where it rests. 

 

Doyle swallows and looks away, her own cheeks flushing a light pink, eyes wide. "I'll um, I'll come back, Allen." She says, making no move to leave, eyes once again on the scene and- and was she looking at Cold's ass? (Not that Barry could blame her, she's only human).

 

Cold nips his neck again, harder, before soothing the bite with his tongue and Barry lets out an ungainly noise. God, he’s never gonna be able to look Doyle in the eye again.

 

Doyle's eyes meet Barry's and she swallows, cheeks going red. "Right. I'll just-" she straightens and gestures back down the corridor, before stumbling out the door, only to stick her head back in to take one last appreciative glance, shooting Barry a thumbs up before closing the door with a click.

 

With the sound, tension floods out of Barry and he thumps his head back against the wall, freezing again when Snart shifts with him. For a second no one moves, then there’s a hand snaking around Barry’s waist, pulling him close, and a mouth catching on his. Barry gasps in surprise, and Cold slips his tongue in, turning the kiss hot and wet.

 

"You know what,  _ Barry _ ." Cold says, emphasising his name in that sweet drawl of his, mouth against his ear, teeth tugging on Barry's earlobe before sucking it into his mouth for a brief moment. "I think I've found a different way for us to settle our differences."

 

Barry can't help the incoherent noise that escapes his lips and Cold smirks against his ear, one leg slipping between Barry's thighs.

 

Needless to say, Barry misses lunch. 

 

**//////////////**

 

Back at Star Labs Cisco sits at his desk, having just hacked into the CCPD cameras in Barry’s lab. The tracker in Barry’s phone hadn’t moved since the panic button had been activated, and there’d been a few false alarms since Cisco implemented the system, so it didn’t hurt to actually check what was up before raising the alarms.

 

Cisco certainly hadn’t expected to see Barry making out with… well anyone, least of all  _ Captain Cold _ . The situation seemed...fine? Consensual. 

 

Obviously they were going to have a conversation about this later, about just what exactly Cold knew to have gotten in this situation- and how long Barry had had a crush on the villain. 

 

“Get it, Barry,” Cisco murmured to himself as he clicked away from the cameras.

 

Well, Cisco thought to himself, pulling out his phone and hovering over a certain number in his contacts, if  _ Barry _ has the green light...

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to write a follow up of the smut be my guest (and @ me!!)


End file.
